Cider & Whiskey
by pintsized25
Summary: Stevie drags a fresh out of the closet Rhett to her favorite local gay bar. An alluring singer catches Rhett's eye... and heart. AU Rhink oneshot.


Stevie had been the first person Rhett told. She hugged him while he spoke through tears, reassuring him, telling him it was okay and there was nothing to be ashamed about. Through broken sentences, Stevie pieced together what her friend had been so anxious about. Rhett was gay. Well, he thought maybe he was, but he wasn't sure. He'd been with girls before, sure, but only because he felt like it was what he was supposed to do. The small southern town he grew up in wasn't very progressive, and the only gay bar around was somewhere he would never dream of going. Too many people would talk, and he didn't want his family to figure it out before he did. So, Rhett had found himself adrift, a mid-20's man, confused, curious, and a little ashamed.

Stevie had finally coerced him to come out with her one Friday night to a local gay bar. She had promised a low-key evening, as Rhett wasn't exactly one for the club scene. They walked in together, and after a quick survey of the area Rhett visibly relaxed. It was quiet, scattered with chairs and tables, a long bar, and a tiny stage with a microphone and some speakers. Stevie flashed Rhett a wide smile and motioned for him to pick a table. She headed off to the bar to grab drinks while Rhett selected a spot halfway back from the stage. He didn't want to get too close, just in case the performer was the "audience participation" type. Rhett sunk back in his chair and scanned his surroundings once more. There were a good number of people milling about. Most everyone was hanging around the bar, getting drinks, chatting. They all seemed to know each other. That made him nervous, and he felt his ears go pink as he worried about the idea of actually meeting someone and having to talk to them. Even Stevie was chatting up a girl at the bar. She had a crop top and long hair, and her hand was resting on his friends' arm. He looked away, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

A shuffling noise brought Rhett's attention to the stage. A stout man with a guitar had stepped up and was fiddling with the cords. Rhett twitched as Stevie placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey man, you doing alright? I got you a cider and a shot, there was a special."

"Thanks Stevie," muttered Rhett. He grabbed the cider and immediately started picking at the label. "You seemed pretty cozy with that woman at the bar."

"Oh, that's Jenny. She's another regular. Why, you jealous?" Stevie teased with a laugh. Rhett just rolled his eyes and looked back to his cider. Thankfully, a voice from the stage distracted them both before he was forced to respond.

"Hey everyone, thanks for coming out tonight. We're sure pleased as punch to have you here!" The voice had a soft, sweet drawl to it that sounded somehow… familiar. Rhett's brain raced as he tried to place it, but all thoughts came to a screeching halt as he looked up. He stared at the man who had just spoken – tall and slender, with dark brunette hair in a swoop across his forehead. Black rectangular glasses rested on his nose, bright blue eyes shining through. Rhett felt like the man could see right through him, right into his head, and the idea brought a blush to his face. Normally he wasn't this easily infatuated, but this was an undeniable attraction. More soft words from the microphone brought Rhett gently back to reality.

"You can call me Link, and I've got my good friend Morgan here on guitar with me tonight. We're going to sing you a few songs, if that's alright. Starting with one of my personal favorites, 'That's The Way Love Goes' by the legendary Merle Haggard. We, uh, hope you folks enjoy it!" Link nodded to the guitarist, who quietly counted off and began strumming. Stevie glanced at Rhett to find him transfixed, staring intently at the singer. She smiled to herself and returned to sipping her drink.

"_I've been throwing horseshoes, over my left shoulder  
I've spent most all my life searching for that four leafed clover"_

Rhett couldn't believe his ears. Was he really hearing a Merle Haggard song, here? In a gay bar in California? He hadn't found many country fans since he left North Carolina. Without even realizing, he began humming along to the tune. It had been one of his favorites growing up, playing it over and over until the needle on his record player wore out. He always had preferred vinyl to tapes and CDs. They just sounded warmer, more comforting. They were one thing that never changed.

"_It's never old, it grows – losing makes me sorry  
You say, 'honey, don't worry', don't you know I love you too?  
And that's the way love goes."_

Shivers electrified Rhett's spine as he heard those words. He tore his eyes away from the crooning singer with bright blue eyes, only to see Stevie giving him a signature smirk. Rhett rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat. Once the song finished, she wasted no time in giving him a poke in the arm – "So… He's cute, right? You should go talk to him!"

"Stevie, you know I can't! Especially not while he's on stage."

Stevie rolled her eyes. "Okay, well, you're going to talk to him. Tonight! But I'll let you wait until they're done with this set." Rhett grimaced as Stevie wagged her finger at him. He nodded begrudgingly. Link, if that was his name, and not some dumb stage name, was beautiful. He had no idea what to talk to him about, but at least he could fall back on music, right? Stevie opened her mouth to say something else, but was cut off by an upbeat guitar riff. The pair on stage had begun another song in quick succession.

"_Well a good ways down the railroad track there was this little old rundown shack, and in it lived a man I'd never seen…"_

Even Stevie was tapping her toes to the beat as the duo sang. It was another country hit from Rhett's childhood – a Dolly Parton original. He silently wondered if Stevie had planned this, to bring him on a night where she knew he'd feel at home. He mentally cursed her ingenuity and laughed to himself - she knew him too well. As the song ended, Link ran his hands through his dark hair and broke out into a shit-eating grin. Rhett wanted to laugh, he looked so goofy and giddy. "Alright folks, everyone should know this one. I want every single person in this bar singing along with me! Come on, now!"

Morgan launched into a swinging, upbeat rhythm. Link twirled around a big black cowboy hat he had produced seemingly out of nowhere, and plopped it on his head before grabbing the mic with glee.

"_Love, is a burning thing  
and it makes a fiery ring."_

After the first few words, everyone in the bar had caught on. Their voices joined in to make a joyful chorus over the plodding guitar line. Stevie sprang up and began spinning and dancing as she sang. Rhett laughed and smiled. He loved seeing his friends happy. Before too long, Stevie returned to the table and grabbed her friends hand, pulling him up off his comfortable seat. She insisted, despite his protests, and dragged him out into the open space between tables. Rhett stood grumpily, hands on hips, as Stevie danced around him teasingly. Finally, Rhett shrugged and gave in, performing an exaggerated, poor version of the two-step, as only a true Southern boy could do.

"_And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire…"_

Applause broke out as the song came to an end. Everyone in the bar was on their feet, giddy after dancing and singing. "My my my, thanks y'all! That brings a tear to my eye. You sure made this Southern boy happy tonight! That's it for now though folks, Morgan and Link, signing off!" Link stepped off the stage with a mock salute. Rhett was desperately trying to look interested in his now empty cider bottle and failing miserably. Stevie glared in his direction and tugged him over to where Link and Morgan were now standing.

"Hi guys! Great set tonight!"

"Well thanks Stevie! It's good to see you, doll!" Link responded in that soft Southern drawl. He pulled her in for a hug. His voice made Rhett want to melt into a puddle. His stomach churned. "Who's your cute friend over here? Don't think I've seen him around these parts before!"

"Oh shit," Rhett thought. "He thinks I'm cute?! Fuck! Fuck! What do I say?! What do I do? Don't fuck it up!"

Stevie stepped in quickly after noticing Rhett's mouth opening and closing without any words coming out. He wasn't exactly… suave. He had no problem attracting women, but she figured he was still uneasy flirting with men. "This is my friend Rhett! We met in college, but he's new to the scene here."

"Well, welcome sugar! Could I talk you into buying me a drink? I'm just parched after all that singing."

Rhett managed to blurt out an overeager "Sure!". Link snuck his arm into Rhett's as they walked over to the bar. Rhett felt his face flush and wished he could control himself. This wasn't that different than talking to girls, was it? Why was he so freaked out? Link motioned to the bartender who nodded and got to work. He flipped his dark hair and separated himself from Rhett, leaning on the bar and giving him a good once over. Rhett blushed even harder and tried to come up with something to say.

"So, uh. Have you always been a country fan?" is all he managed to come up with.

Link laughed and smiled. "I grew up in the South, so I've been a country boy my whole life. Moved out to California a few years back, but you can't take the country out of the boy! Which song was your favorite?"

The bartender returned with two mixed drinks that were an alarming shade of pink. Rhett didn't normally have mixed drinks but didn't want to be rude. He accepted and took a conservative sip before answering. The taste blossomed on his tongue – sweet and strong, reminiscent of magnolia blooms back home. His eyes widened and Link let out another musical laugh.

"Sorry, I uh.." Rhett coughed. "I usually don't do mixed drinks. I grew up in the South too, North Carolina, actually. I've always loved country music. If I had to pick, Merle Haggard would probably be my favorite."

Link sipped his drink, staring at Rhett with those penetrating blue eyes. "Merle's one of my favorites too, isn't that funny? I guess we have a lot in common. Is this your first time here?"

"Yeah, uh… I've never been. I know Stevie's a regular, she seems to know everyone here. It's a little intimidating."

Another lighthearted laugh from the other man. Rhett flushed again and cast his eyes down to his drink. "Everyone here is sweet, don't you worry your pretty little head. Say, I've got to go tear down the stage – you should come back next week, I'll be singing again. Maybe I'll even dig out some more Merle Haggard tunes for you." Link said with a wink. Rhett smiled and gave a noncommittal grunt in response. Link brushed a hand against Rhett's arm before turning away. His skin burned where the man's hand had touched him, calling out for those same hands to run all over his body, through his hair, down to his crotch…

Rhett was startled out of his dirty reverie by Stevie suddenly appearing in his vision. She was tucking a small piece of paper into her back pocket. Rhett rolled his eyes, who gave out their numbers on paper anymore? But Stevie was practically glowing, and he knew she probably would have had a date tonight if she hadn't drug him along instead. He swallowed his annoyance and gave her a half-hearted smile. "Ready to go?" Stevie agreed, and the pair headed out into the night.

Rhett and Stevie returned the next Friday. And the next. And the Friday after that. It became routine, part of the week that Rhett always looked forward to. No matter how stressed out he got at work, or how upset he was about some stupid decision he had made, he could come out on Friday nights, listen to Link sing, drink with Stevie, and relax. Of course, he still reddened any time he came close to his crush, but over time became more comfortable chatting, having squashed down any hopes of romance. Link was out of his league anyways. He was gorgeous – slim, sexy, and that voice was to die for. Rhett knew couldn't compete with all the other men that frequented the bar. They all seemed far more comfortable with Link than he was. He almost hated them for it. Rhett wasn't sure if Link was seeing anyone, although he had his suspicions. But even then… ever so often, Rhett would glance up and catch Link staring at him with those beautiful ocean eyes. Hope springs eternal, he thought sarcastically. If he wasn't careful, he'd drown in that ocean.

It had been a long and arduous week. Work was coordinating a merger with one of their competitors, and along with following all the legal precedent, there were so many egos to handle and people to reassure. Rhett was exhausted and desperately needed a drink. As soon as he hopped in his car to speed away from the office, he shot off a text to Stevie, reminding her of their plans to meet up at the bar tonight. He needed to blow off some steam. Rhett showered, trimmed his beard, and threw on some jeans and a hoodie. No response from Stevie – not unusual, so he grabbed his wallet and drove over to the bar. His brain was working overtime, rethinking every step he'd taken that week at work, analyzing each decision, trying to decide if it was the right thing to do and predict the possible consequences.

Rhett stepped up to the bar and ordered a cider and a shot – it had become his go to order. The mixed drink he had on his first visit made him think wistful thoughts of Link, of home, of sitting under the pink flowered magnolias and kissing and caressing… It didn't bear thinking about. He knew he had no chance with a guy like Link. The shot burned his throat, but the cider soon followed, providing a mellow finish. Rhett took a deep breath and willed his body to relax. Just then, his phone pinged – a new text from Stevie.

"Rhett – can't make it tonight. So sorry something came up." Rhett scowled at the screen before roughly shoving his phone back in his pocket. He ordered another shot and downed it before shuffling over to their regular table. Link and Morgan took the stage, but he barely registered their presence. He continued glowering at his phone as he tried to come up with a response to Stevie. Rhett sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He shouldn't take his frustration out on her. She'd always been nothing but supportive and patient with him, he didn't want to repay her with misplaced anger. After a deep sigh, he composed a short reply: "Hope you're OK. No worries." And placed his phone down on the table.

Morgan and Link chatted up the bars patrons as they lead up to their first song. It was some pop song Rhett didn't recognize. It was catchy enough, but not really his style. The next track was a bit more up his alley, a modern country song about working "9 to 5". That was a little too relatable this week. Rhett stared blankly at the bubbles slowly rising in his cider as the song ended and Link returned to the microphone.

"Well folks, it's time for the last song of the evening. I hope you don't mind, but this is a slight departure from our normal repertoire. This, uh… goes out to someone special here tonight." A whoop came from someone back by the bar, and Link grinned. The man stepped back and steadied himself as Morgan switched over to a standing keyboard and began playing a quiet, slow tune. Rhett's ears had perked up at the 'someone special', but the cynical side of his mind told him to shut it. There's no way it was him, Link had plenty of admirers. Best not to make anything of it. Even then, Rhett couldn't help but melt a little when he heard Link begin to sing.

"_The very thought of you and I forget to do  
the little ordinary things that everyone ought to do…  
I'm living in a kind of daydream  
I'm happy as a king"_

Link removed the microphone from its stand and slowly prowled across the stage. Someone let out another whoop, and Link smiled warmly. Rhett blushed, assuming the song was meant for them. He sunk even lower into his seat.

Link was still moving back towards the bar, singing sweetly and sidestepping the chaotic arrangement of chairs and tables. Rhett refused to look up, feeling even more dispirited than before. But suddenly - there was a figure standing in front of him. His eyes traveled upwards. A figure holding a microphone.

His mind went blank as he stared directly into Link's burning blue eyes. Link leaned ever so slightly forward and sang the final verse as if it was only him and Rhett in the room.

"_The mere idea of you, the longing here for you  
You'll never know how slow the moments go till I'm near to you  
I see your face in every flower, your eyes in stars above  
It's just the thought of you – the very thought of you, my love…"_

As Link finished the verse, he reached out a hand to gently touch Rhett's cheek. His skin was electrified. His heart seemed to stop beating and drop out of his chest. He couldn't breathe. The song ended, and Link drew back his hand. A small smile played on his lips as the rest of the bar applauded and cooed. Link turned off the microphone and started to speak.

"Rhett, I – "

Rhett cut him off before he could say anything else. "I'm sorry, I – I – I need some air," he muttered, before dashing to the door. He ran outside, panting, mind racing. He bent over and put his hands on his knees, willing his head to stop spinning, his heart to stop thudding away in his chest. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a joke. A man like Link would never be with someone like... like him. He was nobody. Just some confused kid from the south, who masked his insecurities behind his humor and his beard.

Rhett heard the bar door open and swing shut. He didn't turn around but stood up and rubbed his temples. "You left your phone," said a voice with a familiar Southern drawl. Rhett cursed internally and took his hands off his face. "Care to tell me why you ran away? I didn't think my singing was that bad." Link added, stepping closer to the other man. Rhett couldn't bring himself to face him. Tears welled in his eyes as he tried to formulate his thoughts. Didn't he know how rude this was? Embarrassing him in front of everyone at his favorite bar? Rhett silently grabbed his phone and slid it into his pocket.

"How could you do that?" Rhett asked quietly. He finally glanced over at Link, seeing only confusion on the mans face. "How could you embarrass me like that, in front of everyone? It's cruel. You shouldn't tease people like that." Tears fell hot and fast on his cheeks. Fuck, he couldn't believe he was crying. This certainly wasn't improving his image with Link.

"Rhett, do you… do you think I did that to tease you? I sang that song for you! I… I care about you, damn it! I've been wanting to ask you out ever since you stepped foot in this damn bar! But you were so, so closed off sometimes. I thought you weren't interested. But I figured I had to shoot my shot before it was too late and someone else snatched you up. I couldn't not try!"

Rhett stood motionless. This wasn't real. He couldn't get what he wanted, surely. It was just a dream, a passing fantasy. If he moved any closer it would disappear and fade away, only a mirage. He closed his eyes and turned his face towards the sky. He heard Link shuffling beside him. Suddenly warm arms snaked around him, drawing him close. Rhett held his breath but couldn't help but inhale the faint scent of magnolia blossoms.

"Rhett, bo… How can I convince you? I meant it. I mean it! Hell, I want you. I want to be with you. Please let me. Please, just give me a chance."

Rhett finally opened his eyes. Link's eager face was mere inches from his, tears forming in his brilliant eyes. Rhett reached up a hand to carefully wipe them away. He never wanted to see tears in those eyes again. "Rhett, please," came a rough whisper. "Please."

The heart finally overcame the mind, and Rhett caved. He cupped Link's pale face with his hands, closed his eyes, and drew him in even closer. Their lips met, softly brushing together, both wet with salty tears. Rhett drew the smaller man in and hugged him tight. Link returned the intensity, and the pair remained motionless for a few moments.

Link slowly pulled away and gazed into Rhett's eyes. "I want you, Rhett." He whispered, placing his forehead against the other mans.

"I want you too, Link. I want you too."


End file.
